Broken Darkness
by Sailor Draco
Summary: What happened if light doesn't always win over darkness?


Broken Darkness By Sailor Draco August 22, 2004   
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Sailor Moon, I do not own Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is copyrighted by its own respective owners. I just came up with a new twisted tale for the senshi.  
  
Summary: What happened if light doesn't always win over darkness? What happens when Usagi is changed forever and no more the innocent girl we all know full of light and hope?  
  
Authors Notes: Story told first person point of view by Usagi.  
  
It was a sad day, surronded in darkness. I remember it like it was yesterday. I can still feel the rain on my skin, so cold it could freeze the blood in your viens. The air left a bittersweet taste in my mouth, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew it wasn't going to be a good day. Of all the times we had saved the world, fought back the darkness, we finally found ourselves trapped in the middle of it. It was so thick around us, the kind of darkness in which no light exist. It was so thick,chocking us like a huge blanket, it was difficult to breathe, to see anything around us.  
  
We found ourselves in a grand room, pale columns everywhere, intrate patterns on the floor, drapes the color of blood graced the walls. There were mirrors everywhere, each a different shape, each a different size. Rei was with me then, we had been separated from the others soon after we entered this darkness. Whoever we were dealing with was playing some serious mind games. Looking in one mirror I saw myself as Princess Serenity, the young lady I once was a long time ago. In another I saw myself as just a school girl, smiling in the sunshine, sitting on the beach with my friends. Next I saw myself as the warrior I am, ready to save the world with my light. I am all these things yet none of these things, I've never really known who I am. Am I the Princess, or perhaps the school girl? Or am I merely the warrior? Maybe none of these things, maybe something else, I just don't know. I've never really had the chance to find out. I moved on shaking my head, this was not the time for such thoughts, we had a battle to win, a battle that must be won.  
Rei was also looking at mirrors, I know not what she saw but she seemed more at peace with it then I did. Maybe she knew who she was. Lucky girl. I moved on to an elegant floor length mirror carved of what looked like ivory with flowers carved into the smooth white surface.  
  
I saw myself as NeoQueen Serenity. As I was staring at it blood began to pour over the reflection, the image shattered before my eyes. As I began to step backward it vanished and was replaced by another image, one I did not know. I saw myself... in a world that lay in ruins, wearing black pants and a crimson halter top, sword in hand, blood decorating my pale skin which was glowing like moonlight, a look in my eyes I never thought to see. It was a look of lost innocence, a look that could freeze oceans, shatter the highest mountains. It was a look of someone who had been shattered inside, who was fighting to hang on to all the remaining shards of her world. Rei stepped up beside me at this moment,looked at it and gasped.  
  
"What is this place?" she said, making the sign against evil.  
"I don't know," I whispered, looking at this image. Before in all our other battles I've always been able to hang on to some innocence, some hope. This woman in the mirror had none of that. You could see it in her eyes, her world had been turned upside down and she was going to make damn sure someone payed for it.  
  
Suddenly all the mirrors began to explode, one by one, then all at once. Glass was flying everywhere, the air was covered it, the glass like daggers of hail pouring down on us, cutting our skin, covering the ground like freshly fallen snow. We ran as quickly as we could out of the room, out of that dark place and into another, running until our legs felt like they would go to jello, till our hearts felt as if they would burst, until it felt as if our lungs would collapse.  
  
We heard screaming and suddenly the hallway we were in vanished around us, as if it never existed. For a moment it was like we were floating in an everlasting darkness,then just as suddely we were in this dark room where all the walls were the color of ebony, the ceiling so high up you couldn't see it in the ever lasting darkness, the floor a deep crimson red, and before us a huge pool stretching as far as the eyes could see. The water of course was a thick black sea.  
  
"Over there!" shouted Rei, pointing out far into the middle of this dark sea, and looking hard I saw it. Ami had come to the surface, screaming, only to be drawn back in again under the crushing dark waves. Without a second though we both dove in, in full senshi outfit. The water hit me like cold fire, so cold and thick. I've never been so cold in my life. Going under I couldn't see anything but the darkness. Still, we swam, trying to reach that point we last saw her.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked, my libs growing so weak, my head so heavy, fighting to stay conscious, fighting to save Ami.  
"I lost her!" shouted Rei.  
"Over there!" I shouted as I saw Ami's hand shot out to the surface, only to sink back below, lifeless. We struck out hard, she was only a few feet away, everything moved in slow motion, it was is if it took hours to get there when it should have only taken a moment. So close yet so very, very far. I dived, reaching out blindly for her under the crushing water, catching her hand in mine. Her hand was as cold as the water. I tried to pull her to the surface, felt Rei grap the other hand, yet Ami wouldn't move! Something had a hold of her! I reached down to her legs and found them wrapped up in these thorny vines. They scrapped my skin, filling my body with this white hot fire, so hot I screamed, my mouth filling with this dark water, so I was soundless, the water filling my lungs, burning with the need to just breath. This fire consumed me, I couldn't see, couldn't feel anything but this fire. I couldn't feel my body, my mind driffted off, surrending to this darkness, this burning fire, tired of fighting it, so tired.  
  
I awoke coughing up that vile water, soaking wet on the cold stone floor of yet another room. Someone touched my shoulder and I screamed.  
"USAGI! It's me! Minako!"  
"Minako?" I spun around to see her and fell into her arms crying, so glad to see her alive.  
"How did I get here?" I whispered. "The last thing I remembered was drowning, Ami's gone. I tried to save her... I felt her... lifeless hand in mine. I don't know what happened to Rei, she was in the water with me. We were to late, we couldn't save her, I couldn't save her..."  
"It's not your fault Usagi. We were fools to come here. Our powers don't work in this strange place, where ever we are. I think we've finally come arcoss a darkness we can't defeat Usagi."  
"Don't speak like that, we can find a way," I whispered, my throat burning and whispering seemed the only speech I was capable of after that scream. Though in my own voice came a tiredness that said I didn't quite believe anymore that we could defeat this darkness this time. Was she right? Had we finally come across something we couldn't win against? Here comes that cosmic question once again, does the light always win against the darkness? I just don't know anymore, I just don't know. I think that trace of doubt and tiredness in my voice scared her a bit. Wasn't I always the one who said we couldn't give up? Wasn't I the leader who saw the silver linning in everything? If I lost that then we were in some serious shit and she saw that then, in my voice. I wish I could take that back, to give her that ray of hope but right now my bag of fairy dust and miracle was just empty.  
"Where are the others? Wasn't Makoto with you?"  
  
Suddenly she wouldn't look me, she cast her eyes to the stone floor, her body suddenly tensed with pain of remembering bad things. A tear drifted down her face and I caught it, then turned her face up to mine. That look shattered everything I had left inside of me. Her face was pale, her eyes held such pain, those eyes said it all. A piece of me faded away and I thought I might never get that back. Something in me died that day.  
  
"She's gone Bunny. She saved me but it cost her her own life," she whispered.  
  
It was there in her voice, hanging on said, that it was a horrible death, and she had witnessed it, had felt responsible because in her mind it should have been her. I should have cried but suddenly I was all out of tears. I held no more saddness, no more pain, no more hope. All that was in me was a rage I had never known before, a fire burning so deep I knew it would never go out. Whoever was responsible for this little game was going to be sorry for the day they ever met me. My body grew calm, my eyes hard. I was the woman I saw in the mirror, the reflection of my future and suddenly I understood,  
I understood all to well.  
  
"Usagi..." Minako whispered, fear in her voice. None of the senshi, my friends, my sisters... would ever have guessed something could exinguish my shinning pure light. I stood up, looking around. I held out a hand for her and she just looked at me a moment,  
puzzlement on her face. Finally she took my hand and I helped her up.  
  
"Minako, it seems this darkness is out to get us. Well, I won't go out without taking some of these bastards with me. What do you say Minako? Shall we give them everything we got? Shall we set this place on fire and go down in flames?"  
  
Once again she looked at me, a surprised look on her face. She never thought she would hear her leader sound like that, so cold and determined. Finally she nodded, "Lets do it." We ran in our high heels and short skirts, myself swearing as the heels were begining to seriously hurt. Whose idea was it anyway to make warriors fight in heels?  
  
Suddenly we came to long hallway with many doors of all different sizes, shapes, and colors. The floor itself was covered in a thick mist, the ceiling was not a ceiling but the starry night sky. A cool, spine chiling wind blew past us, the wind from a cool grave.  
  
"Well, you've made it this far," came a bone chilling voice from nowhere and everywhere. "I would never have guessed you would both make it this far, but can you make it out alive? One door leads to freedom, another to a fighting ring where you will fight me, lady's choice of weapon. Yet another leads to your friend, what was her name? That pretty one with the long raven locks. Is she dead or alive? Only I know. The other doors lead to your doom. Choices, choices. See you there girls."  
"Creepy weirdo psychopath son of bitch," mummbled Minako.  
"Which door, which door. Only one way to find out," I said, picking one and shooving the door open, swinging it until it hit the wall, you gotta make sure there's nothing hidding behind the door. We walked in, both on our guard, looking around. The only lights were torches through a long the passageway. We walked through this cold stone passage way,our heels clicking on the dark stone floor. Click, click, clickedy, click. It seemed like hours until we reached a chamber, my boots sinking into something cold and wet. Slowly I looked down, like people in horror movies looks knowing it's something bad but still prettending maybe its only stars and butterflies afterall. Minako gasped and we saw the floor was covered in deep, dark crimson blood of hundreds of victims, past present and future. Minako screamed and I whipped my head up to see the must horrible sight. There, chained to the wall was Rei. She so pale, her skin such an icy blue. Her outfit was torn, cuts all over her legs. I looked to my hand, and saw it was the same marks from that firey thorn vien that had gotten Ami. Blood trailed down her collor bone. I staggered, realizing I wasn't breathing and forced myself to take in the metlaic air. Minako wouldn't stop screaming, she screamed long and wordlessly, unlike any scream I had heard before. I slapped her and she gave me a look that I wish I could fix, I wish I could tape back the shattered pieces inside her heart, inside her soul. I took her hand and ran, ran out of that horrible nightmare and slammed the door firmly behind me. Minako put her back against a space of wall between doors and slide down to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her face.  
  
I knelt down besides her and wrapped my arms around her. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to comfort her, she just sat there,  
sobbing and rocking back and forth, such horror in her eyes, such horror. In times like these you can let events shatter you, break you so the person you are no longer exist, just a lone lost child in the darkness hoping the monster don't find know, knowing they are everywhere. Or you can take it all in, turn all those emotions and thoughs into angry, an eternal flame burning inside yourself, making you hard and cold. Accept that part of darkness that is in all of us and fight back, not carring what becomes of you, letting that fire of rage drive you. I knew what I had to do.  
  
"I'll get us out Minako, I promise," I told her as I kissed the top of her head. Standing up I walked over to another door and opened it without hesitation, walking right in. I walked up a long, dark, spiral staircase to a circlular platform surruoded by blue fire. I walked through it, unburned, my own fire raging inside me.  
  
"Well you made. I would have guessed you would have been the first to die," said a male voice. Coming out of the shadows was a tall man with long orange hair, eyes the color of darkness, dressed in tight black pants, no shirt, only muscle, long thigh high boots.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you underestimated me. Your not the first, and you aren't the last who will pay for that mistake," I said, voice low and cold, unlike anything I've ever sounded like. He laughed. That bastard actually laughed.  
  
"You think you can win moon princess? We shall see, we shall see." He looked at me with those dark eyes, eyes of a predator. I stared back, unafraid, feeling nothing. I reached down to that burning fire inside myself and let it spread, feed it everything I had seen, everything I had felt. It burned through me, running over every inch of my flesh, every inch of my soul. I screamed loudly, wordlessly as this fire burned through me, making my moonlight skin glow, a sword appearing in my hand. It was a long blade of a metal unseen anywhere on Earth, it's hilt wrapped in a gold vine, a crimson crescent moon where blade met hilt. I laughed, I actually laughed a bone chilling harsh laugh that would send any child running to its mother, freeze any water, bring goosebumps to any flesh. This man looked at me, a mix of shock, fascination, and fear played across his face.  
  
"Well, a real challenge at last after all these millenia. It shall be an honor to fight you."  
  
I looked at him with cold eyes filled with hear piercing darkness and the smile fadded from his luscious lips. "I am your death," I said in that cold empty voice.  
  
"We shall see," he whispered.  
  
His own sword appeared and he came running at me, sword held high. I blocked it, spinning away and drawing my sword down his to bring an ear piercing screeching sound. He swung again and I ducked, coming up behind him, aiming for his waist. He tried to spin around but my blade caught his hip. He staggered back, a look of shock in his eyes. I seriously don't think anyone has cut him in centuries. It's about damn time he learned a lesson. I came at him again but he blocked me, then spun around and cut my arm. Not a deep cut, but I didn't feel a thing, that fire still burning inside of me. I felt nothing but that fire, I was nothing but that fierce flame not burning because it needed to surivie but burning because it had to burn, to taste that delicious taste of destruction and chaos.  
We circled each other like wild beasts, waiting for the perfect moment. He came running at me and I spun away to the side. Suddenly a dagger sailed through the air as I was spinning and hit my shoulder, the force of it knocking me to my knees. Clenching my teeth I pulled it out and looked at him with such a firece look that could melt glaciers.  
  
"That...wasn't...very nice," I said through clenched teeth as I rose to my feet,that anger and rage consuming me. I threw the dagger at him and he ducked, at the same time I ran after him with my sword, catching him off balance as I ran him through the chest. He fell back to the floor and I rode him down, drawing my sword upward, making sure I got his heart. Blood dripped on the edge of his mouth, he looked at me with wide eyes. I watched those eyes go cold, watch the life drift out of them. I was so certain I had him that I didn't see his hand go to my back, a dagger suddenly there, shoved into my lower back. I gapsed, unable to breathe for a moment. We looked into each others eyes, until I finally saw that last flicker of life leave him, his body soften and gone limp. Suddenly the darkness around me vanished, and I found myself in the park in a skirt and wrap top, knee high black boots, on my knees upon the soft earth. The cold rain fell upon my hot skin, making the heat of that eternal fire retreat to somewhere inside myself, my breathe tasting that bittersweat taste of vicotry and loss at once. Minako was besides me in black pants and orange shirt when she looked at me and screamed.  
  
I tried to turn to her and fell down in pain. Going to my lower stomach and touching it my hand came away with that sweet metallic crimson liquid-the dagger had gone all the way through. Suddenly my shoulder began to throb as if it was demanding attention also, telling me not to forget it to.  
  
Minako knelled over me, screaming over and over again. A crowd gathered around us, I remember seeing someone with a cellphone dialing the hospital, another person kneeling besides me, saying she was a nurse. My wound burned, I could feel my body grow cold, a pool of blood forming underneath me, my soul felt light. I knew in that instant that I was dying as the world around me grew darker, it felt as if I could feel the world spinning beneath me. I gave into it, felt the world dispear around me, embracing death as the world went black, my body grew so cold and I was lost in sweet darkness.  
  
When I awoke I found myself in a hosiptal bed, hooked up to an I.V. and some kind of beeping machine that was annoying as hell and insited on giving me a headache. I tried to move and moaned with the shocking pain, my vision swimming. Suddenly someone was at my side, I looked up to see my brother, my little brother Shingo. His face was flooded with emotions, concern, joy, worry. He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Usagi, I was so scared. The doctors weren't sure if you were going to make it or not."  
  
"It's okay Shingo," I smiled. It was so good to see him. "I'll be all right. It takes more then a few blades to kill me. How long have I been out of it?"  
  
"Two weeks. Mika's coming in a few hours, mom and dad were here but I made them go home. I called Mamoru, he's still in Greece and hasn't been able to catch a plane out, I've been keeping him updated."  
  
Mika is his childhood sweetheart and wife, they've been married a little over a year now. Mamoru is doing research in Greece for a project he's working on, he didn't know about us taking on the darkness by ourselves. We had to, there was no choice. It would have destroyed us all if we waited even one more second, if we hesitated in our duty.  
  
"What happened Usagi?" he asked suddenly, his eyes steady. He meant it, he wanted the truth. He did know about me being Sailor Moon, and the others being the senshi so I sighed and was honest with him. He deserved to know the truth.  
  
"We faced the darkness Shingo, a darkness so dark that it swallows souls, extinguishes the brightest stars, the stuff nightmares are made off. I didn't think we would win this time...I really thought all was lost. I fought a skilled warrior of illusion and shadows with a burning rage I've never known before. At that point I didn't care if I lived or died, I was making sure I was taking that bastard with me."  
  
He nodded. "When you opened your eyes I knew you were different. They don't hold that same light anymore."  
  
"Where's Minako?"  
  
"Usagi..." he broke off. He seemed like he didn't know how to tell me.  
  
"Is she alive?" I asked worridly.  
  
"Yes, but it might have been better if she wasn't. Usagi, she's a wreck. She's lost her mind. When they brought you both in to the hospital she wouldn't stop screaming. They have her in one of those padded rooms, they don't think she'll ever recover."  
  
A tear slide down my cheek... to save her and lose her at the same time. What a twisted fate. Apart of her died that day, but a part of her was still here, unable to escape the nightmare. Suddenly the door opened and in came Michiru and Haruka. They smiled at me when they saw I was finally awake. Michiru placed a beautiful blue vase of white roses on the table next to me.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," said Haruka. Then the smile fadded. "Princess, why didn't you wait for us?" We, the inner senshi, had taken on this darkness by ourselves. Hotaru was with Setsuna somewhere in time, Haruka and Michiru were touring in England.  
  
"We couldn't wait. Believe me, if we could have waited we would have. The darkness came down upon us so fast, like a heavy fog. It was consuming Japan, we couldn't wait. Lives would have been lost... lives were lost."  
  
They nodded sadly. "The bodies of Maokto, Ami, and Rei were recovered. They have them frozen in the morgue now, we were waiting for you to be awake and well enough to attened the funerals. The government has been told who they are and momuments are going to be placed through out Japan for their bravery and sacrifice. A special ceremony must be observed," said Michiru. I nodded in aggreement.  
  
"You know this is only the begining, I have feeling we haven't seen the last of this darkness," I said.  
  
I turned my head to the window and watched the colorful autumn leaves dancing in the wind. "There will be more battles, and we must be ready for them."  
  
"How did you defeat this darkness?" asked Shingo. I closed my eyes and brought that white flame to me, my skin glowing like moonlight as the power filled me, and called upon the sword. They all gasped when it appeared.  
  
"The Crescent Blood Sword!" exclaimed Michiru.  
  
"The very first Queen of the Moon used it to vanish the darkness and bring light and life to our solar system. She banished the darkness with it and then at the end of her life sealed the sword away, saying that one day the darkness would rise again and one of her descendants would rise to battle it. With this sword we have a fighting chance Princess. We have a chance," explained Haruka.  
  
"Well, at least there's a chance for the future, at least there's some ray of light..."  
Well, what do you think? Good, bad? I wrote it in an hour, it's now 1:24 AM. yawns hmmm, interesting what happens when you mix sugar, cafinne, and an Evanescence CD while my cats just stare at me wondering what I'm doing. Hoped you enjoyed this depressing little story, feel free to seend me your comments and feedback.  
  
Email:  
  
My Sailor Moon Websites Love and Destiny - Sailor Moon Fanfiction   
  
Crimson Roses - Image Gallery, unique special effects on all  
  
l 


End file.
